The Rumored Boyfriend
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Did you know that Allen is Kanda-san's boyfriend? That was the latest rumor that circulated at school. Kanda has made it his life's mission to find out the root of that gossip. But what if the source of the rumor was… .:KandaAllen, Yullen HS AU:.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.  
**Credits**: Unbetaed D: Written in 20 minutes, FTW!  
**Warning**: Another HS AU from me haha;; I know that there's a lot of people who are rather sick of HS fics, but I hope that I can bring a less-cliché type of HS fics? This is slightly similar to my SasuNaru oneshot, Rumors. Just slightly though 8D Shounen-ai and my lame humor. Oh. And some curse words from Kanda's part? Like the f-word. Haha. Kanda is not a happy bunny in this fic lolz :3 Some OOC, maybe? I just read like, 10 angst fics, and I want some corny, cheesy fluff, asap! D: (And I think my mind is a bit fuzzled at this moment. Will edit when I'm more awake.)

* * *

"Hey, did you know that Kanda-san already has a boyfriend?"

Kanda paused in his tracks. He was on his way to his dorm rooms, tired but fulfilled after a few hours of _kendo_ club activities. It wasn't that he was conceited—it was just that his senses were super-sharp and he immediately perked up when he heard his name. He discreetly watched the two girls that passed by, chattering wildly about him.

"EHH?! You're lying!"  
"No, really!"  
"Then who is it?"  
"Can't you guess? It's rather obvious."

If Kanda was an idiot like Lavi or that beansprout, question marks would have popped out, surrounding him. Instead, he simply glared more intensely at the two girls who were oblivious to his laser glares.

"It's Allen-kun, dummy!"

The one time that Kanda was interested on what other people talked about him… He knew he was supposed to be discreet since he was eavesdropping, but…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

**The Rumored Boyfriend  
**In which Kanda strives to kill the person who started those rumors…

**- Kanda Yuu x Allen Walker -**

* * *

Okay, so, normally, Kanda wouldn't even _want_ to be within ten meters of that more-than-kind-of-insane-and-proud-of-it Lavi, but today wasn't a normal day. It was a day that popped Kanda's little bubble of thought that his schoolmates actually possessed some logical thinking and common sense.

Kanda lived for sturdy constants in his life, like his trustworthy sword, like his intelligence, like his desire for order and calm. He hated gossips, because they were usually full of lies, but this time…! If gossip had been a tangible thing, it would have been lasered-to-death by Kanda's eyes. And then it would have been brought back to life, before Kanda chopped it down to tiny pieces.

But as it were, gossip didn't have a material form that Kanda can harass. And that is why Kanda found himself seeking Lavi -the person who knew everyone and their _dark, dark _secrets- and planned to wrench out answers. Answers that involved the identity of the person who spread out that irresponsibly and totally FALSE rumor.

"Lavi!" He bellowed out, color rising in his cheeks. He was very, very angry. He was itching to inflict his violent thoughts into someone, something, anything, but he must get answers first.

The redhead sauntered towards him, arms carrying stacks of books. Lavi is smart and is training to become a good historian, but Kanda sincerely doubted that Lavi was really studying. The books were probably props so he could weasel his way out of Kanda's clutches.

The longhaired teen effectively blocked Lavi's escape routes, one hand on his hips, while the other was inching closer to _Mugen_. If Lavi had bunny ears on top of his messy hair, the ears would have drooped at the most recent turn of events.

"What is it, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked, a very suspiciously-fake smile on his face.

"Who is responsible for _that_ gossip?" Short and to the point—that was Kanda's specialty.

Lavi blinked owlishly. He shifted his hands to hold the books better. If Lavi gave him a satisfactory answer, Kanda might try and be a better friend—uh, acquaintance, because being Lavi's friend is just UGH—and he could help Lavi in carrying those heavy-looking books.

The red-haired teen blinked one more time, for good measure, before the answer came to him. Kanda sure as hell wouldn't elaborate on what that rumor was about. "Congratulations, by the way, Yuu-chan! I'm glad for you two!"

Lavi suddenly shivered from the intensity of the glare he received. Uh oh. It was apparently the wrong answer.

"I thought… everyone kind of knew it already?" Lavi offered afterwards, inching away from Kanda, because Kanda's hands were almost spasming. Lavi thought that would be a good cue to start running the hell away.

* * *

"It would help if you two weren't so obsessed with each other," Tyki Mikk offered, his palms smoothing over the laminated pages of his butterfly collection. A steaming cup of tea rested beside his butterfly album.

There was an insistent smell of smoke and something heady, like a combination of exotic perfume and wine. Kanda wondered if the rumors caused his brain cells to undergo necrosis, or something. That would be the only feasible explanation as to why he agreed to come with Tyki-_freaking_-Mikk to his bigger-than-others' dorm room.

He also wondered if he should take Lavi's –and everyone else's, really- advice and try to find more friends. He preferred friends that weren't obsessed with gossips and friends that weren't creepy.

Kanda resisted the urge to sigh. He wanted out of this room already. But before he did his stomping-out-of-the-room routine, he have to do something first. Like clarifying something important: "Obsessed with _beating _each other _up_," Kanda corrected Tyki's earlier statement.

The gentleman let out a cross between a snort and a chuckle. Kanda hoped he choked and die on his tea. Or at the very least, Kanda hoped that the tea Tyki was drinking would burn his tongue.

"Same thing," Tyki said after he reigned on his not-so-silent laughter.

Kanda's obsidian eyes narrowed in disdain. "So, are you going to tell me or not?"

Tyki was one of the creepiest and most irritating people that Kanda had the displeasure of knowing, but Tyki also had a network of information almost as extensive as Lavi's. Kanda wondered if that was one of the reasons why he kept on seeing the two of them together. Sharing information. Hmm.

"I know who the source is," Tyki's eyes were dancing with laughter. Kanda wondered how Lavi could stand this guy's presence for long periods of time. "But telling you would ruin the fun—"

Self-control be damned—Kanda neatly sliced Tyki's table, and the tea and butterfly album crashed into the ground. He ignored Tyki's indignant yelp, as well as Tyki's accusation of having a ten-foot pole lodged squarely on his ass.

"Bastard wasting my time. Che."

* * *

It was like an unpleasant realization. Apparently anyone and everyone knew about that stupid rumor already. It was so widespread that Kanda felt like smashing his head against the nearest wall.

He received all sorts of congratulations on his relationship with Allen-kun; threats that they'd steal Allen-kun if he ever mistreated that _brat_; angry accusations that he probably forced Allen into keeping up with him; questions if Allen was really that innocent or did he pick up some seduction techniques from his former mentor…?

The questions were enough to drive Kanda insane. They were also enough to force Kanda to think about his interaction with the beansprout. Rumors that were _so_ very untrue usually died down immediately—the rumor about Cross finally settling down to get married was so false that nobody even attempted to believe it.

But this one persisted, despite Kanda's very serious denials. There was probably some smidgen of truth somewhere.

Kanda and Allen first met at a cafeteria, where Allen poked his nose into Kanda's business. Instead of beating up the person who pissed him off, Kanda fought Allen instead, which resulted in the two having big bruises and scrapes and wounds. Kanda's friends became Allen's friends, while Allen's friends did their best to not hate Kanda so much.

Kanda still failed to understand why it was necessary for them to share friends. It wasn't like Kanda held Allen in any high regard or anything. Kanda disliked him, the way he always wiggled himself into everyone's life, the way he always turned their feelings upside down, the way he always smiled while doing those things, as though the things he did were effortless.

The older teen has always assumed that Allen hated him back. Well, it wasn't really an assumption if Allen said that verbally, was it?

Though, recently, Allen hasn't been giving him those vehement 'I hate you' statements. Kanda thought that Allen tired of wasting his breath on stating the obvious.

Similarly, Kanda has stopped pinning so much hatred on his jibes about the beansprout. Though, for a different reason. Kanda would rather commit seppuku, but he has started to view Allen as a tolerable companion.

Kanda even allowed himself to be dragged into the outings with Allen's friends, even though Kanda usually sulked at a dark, secluded corner whenever he was dragged to the arcade, or the amusement park.

The two of them still sniped at each other, but—Kanda found it more to be a _friendly_ routine, rather than a representative of his true thoughts about the beansprout. Kanda paused. Well, okay, so he _really_ thought that Allen is stupid, naïve, idiotic and a _midget_, but—

"Congratulations, Kanda-san! Please treat Allen-kun well!"

Finally, Kanda wondered what Allen thought of this rumor.

* * *

Somewhere between his first panic attack at hearing the rumor and his thoughtful contemplation of his relationship with Walker, Kanda's objectives suddenly shifted. Finding the source of the horrible rumor was still top priority, though Kanda would make him/her clarify the rumor and make sure that Allen understood that Kanda didn't want that rumor to happen either.

And _then_, Kanda would make that person pay—for destroying his brain cells.

Obviously.

"And for getting your hopes up about being Allen-kun's boyfriend," Lenalee supplied oh-so-helpfully. Kanda glared at her. She was supposed to be understanding and quiet and scared of him, damn it, not amused at his expense.

"What hopes are you talking about," Kanda bit out a little-too-bitterly. Lenalee hid a smile behind her handkerchief.

Kanda didn't really want to talk to Lenalee -or anyone else, actually- about this… _thing_, but he figured that if he said it out loud, it would so ridiculous that he'd drop the idea altogether.

"Did you talk to Allen?" The Chinese girl asked, purple eyes twinkling with mischief.

He shook his head. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen that beansprout since he has heard the rumors. Allen must have been avoiding him to erase the rumors. Kanda wondered if he should do that too, if the various congratulations became too much.

"You should go talk to him."

Kanda was tempted to tell Lenalee that he would have taken her suggestion, if he wasn't aware that Lenalee based her everyday-life-decisions on the soap operas she favored.

Lenalee suddenly sat up from the bench she was seated on. The afternoon sun's rays were orangish-pink, and the leaves that fell along with the cold wind looked brownish in the light. Kanda remained seated, his hands folded in front of his chest. He didn't feel like leaving this place yet.

"There's nothing to talk about." Whenever the two of them were together, any conversation dissolved into a fight.

"Too bad you're going to talk to him anyway!"

"Che—" Kanda whirled around, and Lenalee was nowhere to be seen, and Allen Walker was already sitting down beside him.

"Kanda," Allen greeted him. Kanda tried not to feel too happy with seeing the other after a long while. He also tried not to feel a bit weirded out at Lenalee's quick disappearance. Kanda wondered if he should comment about the rumors, about how inconvenienced he must have been. Kanda wondered if he should ask Allen if the other also thought if there was some shard of truth in that convoluted piece of gossip.

"I've been thinking—"

"Finally," Allen muttered with a sigh of frustration and exasperation, before he pulled the unresisting Kanda for a kiss.

* * *

"Do you want to know who started the rumors?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Did it ever occur to you that it might be me who started it?"

"…_Shit_, don't tell me—"

"I started the rumors."

"…"

"…Kanda? You're… twitching."

"I'll _kill_ you."

* * *

**OWARI**

A KandaAllen fic with Kanda and Allen interacting directly only at the last scene haha;; I hope you liked it anyway? :D Written in 20 minutes so I hope it made some sense XD


End file.
